


Curled Up Together

by HKThauer



Series: Sharon/Darcy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy can't sleep not knowing where her girlfriend is, good thing her girlfriend is on the way over.





	Curled Up Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> Because the Darcy/Sharon tag needs more, and I had a thought.

Darcy tossed and turned, but it was no use. Despite the fact that she and her girlfriend lived far away from each other, Darcy couldn't sleep not knowing where Sharon was or how she was doing.  
“Stupid world! Why you gotta need saving all the time?!” Darcy yelled, punching her pillow. She had just settled down again when she heard the click of her lock turning. Holding her breath, Darcy reached for the taser hidden in her nightstand, but quickly dropped it when she saw the intruder. Throwing herself forward, Darcy was caught in the loving and powerful arms of the woman she'd just been missing.  
“I didn't know you'd be up or I'd have let you know I was on my way” Sharon said into Darcy's neck.  
“Couldn't sleep. Didn't know if you were safe.” Darcy informed her, dragging her back toward the pillows. That night, curled up together, Darcy and Sharon both for the best night of sleep they'd had in a long time.


End file.
